The present invention is directed to a carton for transporting sheeted material in general and sheeted insulators for mattresses in particular.
Sheeted products are typically shipped in boxes, one stored on top of the other. During transit, when the box is stored on its end, the sheeted products tend to fall to the bottom of the box and become tangled. Sometimes, as a result of the handling of the box or a shifting of the contents, the box will burst open spilling its content.
In the mattress factory, sheeted products such as insulators tend to be piled one on top of the other in large, loose piles occupying significant amounts of space. In retrieving sheeted insulators from such piles, the worker is subject to back stress and strain.
It is a goal of the present invention to provide a packaging assembly which allows for the storage of sheeted material without the accompanying entanglement of the material during transit.
It is a further goal of the present invention to provide a storage medium for sheeted materials which provides sheeted materials in an ergonomically sound way while reduce the amount of space currently allocated to the storage of such materials.
The present invention provides a package assembly which is designed to address these needs. The present invention also provides a kit for produce the inventive package assembly. The present invention also provides a method for packaging sheeted material.
For the purposes of this application, the tem rectangular shall refer to both rectangles and squares.